the legend of tails
by loveantauri
Summary: No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He can not glimpse his part in the great story his about to begin. Like everyone, he most live and learn. An so it will be for the young warlock arriving to the gates of Camelot, a boy than in time will be part of a legend, his name:…miles...


**Hey! I got the idea of the story from 'the adventures of Merlin', some characters of this story got their personality changed, if you want to know who is who you can look down, there are the names.**

**Please, please, please review, also tell me what the story needs, I really want to make my stories better.**

**I don't own sonic the hedgehog, if I did, tails would be the main character.**

**I don't own merlin, if I did, aithusa would live with merlin.**

**Enjoy!**

"no young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He can not glimpse his part in the great story his about to begin. Like everyone, he most live and learn. An so it will be for the young warlock arriving to the gates of Camelot, a boy than in time will be part of a legend, his name:…miles…"

so there was a two tailed fox, walking near of what it seemed to be the gates of a huge kingdom with a castle in the middle, carring a huge backpack on his back and moving his tails slowly. He was wearing white gloves and a pair of brown boots, typical from the medieval ages and a brown scarf.

In the entrance there where two guards that let him in immediately, but he notice they both kept their ayes looking at his two tails. When he saw the town around him he could not help but let a huge smile out of his face. It was the most beautiful place he has ever saw.

While walking threw the city, looking for the entrance of the huge castle he herd the sound of trumpets and a crowd mumbling while some drums sounded and two guards came with a young wolf and put his head on a wooden desk, on his right side was a elephant wearing black and had an axe on his hand.

the king got out of his balcony and greeted the people. He looked like a black hedgehog with some red stripes, wearing a red cape with the emblem of Camelot, red bots and, of corse, a big golden crown. He was the well known 'Shadow Pendragon', king of Camelot.

" people of Camelot, let this serve as a lesson to all! This boy: Tomas Claiton, has been declared guilty of using enchantments and magic, and as declared by the laws of Camelot, I, Shadow Pendragon, has declared such practices are banned with penalty of death! I price myself as a fair, just king, but when it comes to sorcery, there is just one sentence I can pass" shadow said with his dark voice.

In one of the castle's windows was a beautiful bat wearing a pink and purple dress with a heart on her chest, she was shadow's protected, lady rouge, she looked so scared at the boy sentenced to death.

So the king gave a nod to one of the guards that held the wolf and putted the him in the position to cut his head off. The elephant took his axe, the king putted his hand up, so the elephant held the axe up, when the king put his hand down, the elephant cut the head of the wolf, just few looked at the horrible scene, tails, the nickname of the fox that came to Camelot, didn't looked, everyone was disgusted to look and hear the moment.

"when I came to this land this kingdom was full of chaos, but with the people's help, magic was banished from this kingdom. So I declare a festival to celebrate 20 years since the great phoenix was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery" said the king with open arms but without a change on his serious face " let the celebrations begin!" he finished and entered back to his castle again.

Shadow entered to his room and everybody started to walk around when suddenly an old and ugly wolf screamed, everyone backed off and looked at her, including myself.

The king went back to his balcony and looked at the old woman

"there is only one evil on this land and it is not magic…it is YOU! With your hatred, with your ignorance! YOU KILLED MY ONLY SON! And I promes you, before this celebrations are over you will share my tears. A hair for a hair, a tooth for a tooth, a SON for a SON!" she said crying

"cease her!" the king shadow said but before anyone could do something the woman started to says some weird words and from the sky a tornado appeared and she vanished from the place.

So the people walk to their houses, some of them looked at my tails but I didn't care, the king entered to his room and lady rouge closed her window, crying.

I entered to the castly to found one guard standing there firmly

" excuse me, you know where is espio, the court physician ?" I asked

" to the left"

I nodded him and I entered to a room and closed the door. The place was full of books, weeds, potions, cures, many desk and just two chairs. In he middle of it was a bed and in the right another door, I think it is a room maybe.

So I started to call espio's name until I saw him on the attic looking for a book, he looked at me, the floor where he was standing braked and he started to fall! I was shocked, I looked at the bed and my tails moved from where the bed was towards the direction espio was about to fall, my ayes turned gold for a second and then turned normal, and suddenly the bed moved where my tails moved to, so espio fell on the bed. Thank god…but.

"What did you just did!" the old chameleon asked to me shocked ( in this story he is 64 years old, his personality changed a lot since then)

"emmmm…"

"tell me!"

" I- I have no idea what happened"

" if someone had seen that!"

"no! no, tha- that wasn't me"

" I know what it was! I just want to know where did you learn that!

" nowhere"

" then, how do you know magic?!"

" I-I don't!"

"where did you study?...answer me!"

"I ne- never studied magic!"

"don't lie to me boy"

"what do you want me to say?"

" the truth!"

" I was just born like this!"

" that is not possible!" he looked at my ayes, then, of course, my tails. "who are you?"

"oh! I have a letter" I gave him the letter and he said something about his glasses, that he could not read without them.

" well…I am miles prower, please call me tails"

" oh, you are hanna's adopted son?!" I nodded " but you should not be here until Wednesday!" he continued

"…it is Wednesday" Espio looked quite impressed…

he pointed at the door at the right I saw before " that is your room"

I walked to the room but I was nervous he would tell the king about me, I would die!

" you wont say anything abou…"

"no…althought tails, I should thank you"

I entered to my room and saw a window, I opened it an there it was the most beautiful thing I have seen , the kingdom from the castle! It looks like a good place to fly around, I think I will like it here!

it was nighttime already, I light up some candles and opened the letter tails gave me, so it said:

_dear espio:_

_I turn to you because I fill sad and lost. This child is only 12 and has passed for so much! I find him alone, hurt and cold on the forest when he was just 4, he has been alone since he has memory, called freak and beaten many times because his two tails, here where he lived it is illegal to have any birth defect. So when he thought everything was lost I took him under my wing and he became like my son. Since I first took him I felt he was special, and I will give my life fore him and more. When he was just 5 he finally started to trust me completely and show me some of his magic. I was impressed! But when he grew older it was harder to keep him in secret from some of the ones that killed the 'imperfects' and to make him hide his magic. It was a gift he had, both his tails and magic, he can't just hide them anymore! He needs to learn how to use them, so the only one I can turn into is to you, espio, he needs a hand to hold, a voice that guide him, someone that make him find the purpose of his gifts. I beg you, if you understand how much he has passed, and how much I love him, keep him safe._

_Hanna._

I took my glasses off, the poor boy… hanna doesn't need to worry, I would help him. He is a bit to young to work but here in Camelot that is the least of my worries.

Lady rouge was looking at the window at the place the wolf was killed.

"Rouge… what is it?" king shadow asked on a dark, some how warm voice "why you don't join us in the feast?"

"…I just don't think that cutting someone's head off is a cause of celebration"

shadow growled and rouge loked at him

"that poor mother!"

"I just did justice, that's all"

" justice! To who? he just did magic, he didn't hurt anyone"

" you where not around 20 years ago, you have NO idea what happened back then!"

"when are you going to stop punishing the people for what happened back then cutie?"

" until they realize there is no room for magic in this kingdom! You will be with us when lady Helen arrives! "

"I told if there will not be any jewe…"

" I AM YOUR KING AND YOUR GUARDIAN! You will follow MY rules! And if you are not going to show me respect at least respect our finest singer." Shadow looked with anger at the 19 years old girl and got of the room without a word.

" the more brute you are, the more enemies you will create!"

in the forest the sounds of the insects and birds were very loud, it was cold and scary. Horses where tied of the trees **(yes, they ride horses too, after all there are no horses in the 'real' mobius)** and the guards looked around protecting what it looked like a beautiful bunny, that never stopped to sing a melody. She brushed her hair inside her tent. She was lady Helen, wearing a red dress with many jewels everywhere and also red sandals. She was afraid of the darkness of the forest. Outside of he tent something moved, she screamed and one of the guards entered

"my lady, are you ok?!"

"yes, just a little…scared"

"don't worry, we will e outside protecting you"

"thanks!"  
the guard got out and she looked back at he mirror…in her back she saw a horrible figure of a wolf looking at her, with a doll that looked a lot like her…she had a knife on her other hand, she placed it on the left part on the chest of the doll and lady Helen turned white and fell on he bed.

"athalea ilacasa malugaba dalahe riuhaaaa" the wolf started to say until she turned into a very young beautiful bunny, just like lady Helen but her reflection on the mirror, she still looked the same…

"miiiiileees…"

"miileess?"

"huh? I am hearing things…?"

I putted my shoes on and my scarf on and went downstairs

" I got you water, you didn't wash last night"

" sorry, I forgot"

" here's the breackfast"

he gave me a bowl with some white liquid with…rice? And…I am not sure but it tasted horrible.

Espio putted his hand on the bowl full of water and pushed it. The water started to fall and again the same happened. My ayes turned golden and mi tails got up. I looked at Espio's face while this. My ayes turned blue again and I let the bowl fall.

" how do you do that!" do you say a spell on your mind or…"

"I don't know any spells"

"but how then? There most be something"

"it- it just happens"

I put mi tails on the wet floor and it soon dried, my tails where now wet but I whirled them until dry.

"I better keep you safe, you can help me until I found you something to do...here, take this medicine to the old man owen the dog , he is as blind as a… his just blind, tell him not to drink it al once."

"ok…you think you will get me a job, I am just 12"

"I know, that's the least of the worries, the problems are…"

"what?"

"…nothing, just take that to owen…and here" he gave me a bread with lettuce and tomatoes, better than the…thing, so I went out of the room but before getting to far espio apperead in front of me suddenly.

"miles, I most tell you that any use of enchantments will get you killed".

So I went to owen's house…

I knocked the door and a old very blind dog opened the door.

"I brought you your medicine" I told him putting the bottle of medicine on his hand, he opened it and started to drink it

"oh, and don't drink it all at onc… I don't think it will do any harm…"

he already drank it all.

He closed the door so I went on my way to espio's house. But in the middle of my way there where some jerks picking up with a little mouse.

"where is the target!?" the blue hedgehog, with silver shoes and a red and white cape asked.

" there, sir" one seem to joke, pointing at the mouse.

"then you are the target? So I will fight you then!" the hedgehog said with an arrogant voice and two raccoons laughed while the mouse shook in fear grabbing the shield at his left

"this will teach him" the hedgehog said and took some knifes from a big bag of weapons.

The mouse ran as fast as he could around with the shield protecting him, the hedgehog threw knifes right in the middle of his shield and ran around really fast. His friends laughter and commented things like: "your so cool!" or " finish that idiot off!"

Then the little rodent fell on the floor painting heavily.

A pink hedgehog watched the jerk and his friends bully the mouse like it was normal, but I could not stand to see it, I know how is to be bullied and I don't want him to feel as I felt douse dark days.

I stood in front of him and he looked up to my ayes

"hey, c'mon that is enough" I told them

"what?"

"what's the matter freaky kid, you really wanna pick of with us?" a raccoon said an the other laughed hardly, but I didn't care

" you have fun already my friend"

"do I know you two tails?" the hedgehog asked

" I am miles prower, will be nice if you just call me tails"

"so… I don't know you?"

"no"

"and YOU call me friend?"

"that was my mistake"

"yes, I think so kiddo"

"yes… I don't think I could have a friend that can be such an ass"

everyone laughed softly

"tell me 'miles', do you know how to walk on your knees?" then he took a sword out.

"nope"

"let me help you then"

"I would not do that if I where you"

"psss, why, kid, what are you going to do"

"you would never imagine"

"I will guess! C'mon can't you show me?!"

I tried to gave him a punch but he was fast enough to take my hands and call some guards, why did I tried to punch him?! Why not with my tails or magic?!

"you got some nerves kid, I will get you in jail for that"

what do you think you are? The king?!"

"no, I am his SON, sonic"

the two guards took my hands and my tails and throw me in jail.

I pass all night there so I fell asleep…again something…

4 guards rode their horses on the night to the entrance of Camelot, with 'lady helen' in the middle.

A guard came and carried her off the horse, but in a puddle of water he real self was reflected but nobody realized so she just kept walking into the castle with the rest of the guards.

In a huge black and empty room was a black and red throne with many guards standing near and a very dark figure sitting on the throne.

The door opened, trumpets sounding and 'lady Helen' entered to the room and kneed before the king. He standed up and kiss her hand, not really loving the idea.

"lady Helen, It's a pleasure to have you here in Camelot."

"the pleasure is all mine!"

"how was the journey?"

"the time it took, sir"

"it was worthy to wait"

"it will be"

'lady Helen' kneed again and was guided to her room, her evil plan was very clever…

it was already morning, the light entered to the cell from a very little window. The bells were ringing and the birds chirping but another sound suddenly came from my head:

"miiiileees"

"mmmmiles?"

"miles prower!"

the voice was feminine and nice but then turned into a masculine voice, very famiar the last time I heard it, espio.

"you never stop surprising me!"

I stood up and smiled at him.

"the only thing I asked you to do is keep your head down, but what do you do? Behave like an idiot!"

my face turned from smiley to serious

"I-I am sorry"

"you are lucky, with some coins I got you out of here"

"thank you! I won't forget this"

"well there is a small price to pay…"

what did he meant with that?...

they put my hand and my head on 3 holes, and chains on both my hands and tails…of corse! I was in the stock.

Espio was a very serious animal and he was laughing when the first row of kids came and throw me tomatoes…it was fun but those tomatoes smelled like death.

"espio!"

he just walked away, letting me alone on the stock, a pink hedgehog, the one that was on the window yesterday came , wearing a brown dress, brown sandals and a little necklace of a hammer

"I am Amilian but most of the animals call me amy, I am lady rouge's servant"

" I am miles, most of the people call me freak, but my friends call me tails"

she took my hand and smiled

"I saw what you did! It was very brave."

"and stupid"

"well, I am glad you walked away, else he would have beat you"

"huh? Why? I think I could have beaten him"

"you do…? Is just that you don't look like one of these big mussely kind of fox…"

"…thanks"

"no! no, I am sure you are stronger that you look, is just that…sonic is one of this tuff, fast, save the world kind of guys…and well, you don't look like that"

I told her to came near to tell her a secret

"I am in disguised"

we both laughed at that !

"I am glad you did that, sonic is believed the best and is a little bully sometimes, everyone thought that you were a real hero."

"really?!"

she nodded and a child started to tap his feet

"excuse me amy, my 'fans' over here are waiting"

we both smiled and they started throwing me vegetables again

the kit was already on home, I serve him the lunch

"do you want some vegetables with that?"

tails laughed at that

"I know you still angry with me"

"Hanna asked me to look after you"

"yes"  
"…what did she said about your 'gifts'"

"…that I was special"

"you are special, you use the magic in a way I never seen before, same with your tails"

"what do you mean?"

" magic requires enchantments and spells that needs years of studies to learn, what I saw you do is just move your tails around, it was elemental, instinctive! Plus, having the ability to fly with your tails is also unbelievable!"

"…what is the point if it can't be used?"

"THAT, I do not know, you are a question that has never been post before tails."

"did you ever study magic?"

he didn't answer

"shadow banned such practices from the world 20 years ago"

"why?"

people used magic with the wrong end that time, it pushed the normal peaple in a world of pure chaos. Shadow told himself to kill everything that did magic back then. Even the phoenixes!"

"he killed all of them?!"

"there was one of them he decided not to kill, kept her as an example , he imprisoned her on a cave deep underneath the castle, where no one can free it"

we looked at each other awhile until I broke the silence

"get up, I need you to take this medicine to lady Helen, is for her voice"

he nodded and got off the room.

I went to lady helen's room and knocked the door, nobody answered.

The room was full of flowers, and a mirror with a cloth covering it. I just putted the medicine in her desk but I noticed a doll that looked a little like lady Helen, with a knife on its heart, and a book covered with cloth too, I gave it a look, but before open it I saw lady Helen entering to the room.

"what are you doing here?!"

"espio told me to give you this"

I showed her the potion, put it on the desk, and ran out of the room.

Walking again to espio's house I saw the jerks playing around with his swords and sonic showing himself off.

"look who is here sonic! The freaky kit of yesterday!"

"how is your knee walking coming along?"

I ignored that and kept walking until sonic ran in front of me, but I continued walking too.

" don't run away!"  
"from you?"

"no, from your death, slowy!"

"look, I told you, you are an ass, I just didn't knew you where a royal one"

"you really got some nerves!"

"what are you going to do? Call your guards to protect you?"

"hahaha! I could kick you butt in less than a minute w!"

"I can kick your in less than that!"

" you sure?"

I put my tails up in a fighting position and all of the laughed

"here you got big boy!" he throw me a flail, I had no idea how to use it, thought…

"here are the rules, no super speed, no tails, no punches, just the flail"

"c'mon then!"

he spinned his flail

"I warn you: I was trained to kill since birth"

"wow! How long have you been training to be a prat?"

he laughted " you can't insult me like that"

"oh, sorry… how long have you been training to be a prat, mi lord"

he smiled, and aimed to my face with his flail but I was fast enough to get down before being hit

"c'mon miles, don't back off, fight!"

I ran until we arrived to the market. He tried to hit me again but I avoided it again, but he destroyed a guy's breads

"my breads!" he screamed

espio looked from his window and saw me fighting, this time he will kill me for sure!

I ran but fell in some bags of salt, I looked up to sonic

"hehehe! It seems you are in trouble kiddo"

I loked around and saw some fish hooks with two fishes hanging there, if I could make sonic's flail tangle there, I would have enough time to escape.

I pointed with the tip of my tails to the fish hook and my ayes turned gold while sonic whirled his flail and it tangled with the hook. But none seemed to notice that I did magic. I ran away while sonic removed his flail from the fish hook.

He ran for me and I avoided his attacks many times. I looked around to see if I could hit him with something, a box! I move it in front of him and he stumbled.

"Ahhhhhh!" he cryed

At this point everyone was laughing at him, and he turned more violent and red as red as a tomato.

I grabbed a string that was in the floor and he stumbled again, he stood up and whirled his flail faster than ever. I did the same, but something told me I was holding my flail the wrong way…

" do you want to give up?!" I asked him

never answered.

In the crowd looking at our fight was espio, I could see he was mad, but when I was looking at him sonic got the chance and hit me on my back and between my legs and I fell to the floor, hurt but ready to strike back until two gards held my hands and tails again.

" Stop, let him go. He may be an idiot, but he is a brave one. It has been time since I see someone challenge me like that". I really didn't expect HIM to say THAT.

"there is something about you miles…I can quite put my finger on it."

Later…

Arriving to espio's house, he closed the door very hard.

" how could you be so foolish."

He still got his serious tone but by the look of his face I knew he was burning with anger.

"He needed to be taught a lesson!"

"magic most be studied and used only for good! Not for idiotic things!"

"what is it to master then?! I could move object even before I could talk!"

"then you should know how to control yourself!"

" I don't want to! If I can't use magic, I better die!"

I entered to my room and close it tight. Espio was sad, almost as he knew the feeling. He opened my door, he had some wet cloth and a red looking potion.

"tails, sit up, get your scarf off".

So I did it. I had a red wound in my back.

"you don't know why I was born like this, do you?"

"no"

"I am not a monster, am I ?"

"don't-ever-think-that!"

I smiled, but it faded slowly.

" then, why am I like this? Please I need to know why"

"maybe there is someone with more knowledge than me"

"If you can't tell me, no one can"

he handed me the red potion.

"drink it, it will help with the pain"

I drank it all, it taste very bitter, he stood up, and got out of my room. I am not a freak like the rest say, am I?

"Would you sing for me tonight?" shadow asked moving his fingers impatiently, looking serious at the bunny sitting in front of him

"Not tonight, you will have to wait, sir"

"you will not deny ME"

"I am just saving myself for the performance tomorrow"

"hmp"

"will everyone be there?"

" who would dare to miss it!?"

" how about your son?"

"sonic? he will like better to run around the castle that celebrations but I will make sure he come, even if he don't want to!"

"poor child…"

"what?!"

"poor child! It could not be easy to grow up without a mother."

"no"

"that bound between mother and son, is soo hard to replace"

"it hasn't been easy" shadow was uncomfortable with conversation

"true…perhaps if you find someone, if you remarried! I sure you could pick any lady in the kingdom! "

"I don't think I will found love again, I just can't replace sonic's mother"

"yes, maybe it is to late for sonic"

"miiiiiillleeeees"

"miiilleeeeesss?"

"millleees!?"

I woke up, put mi cloth on and took a torch, Espio was sleeping in the bed in the middle of the room, I flew to the door, to make sure he didn't wake up, and I went downstairs where the prison was, every step I was closer to the phoenix celI that Espio told me about the female voice was harder, I cold hear it like it was inside my mind . Two bears, the guards of the prison, where playing with two dices on a desk. One threw the dices, I moved my tails to the left and my ayes turned gold, making the dice fall really far from the desk, at the left, they both stood up to get them, so I took this chance to turn my torch on with a fire in the middle of the room and go into the phoenix cave.

It was dark, there where about 100 stair to arrive to a transparent, old door. I opened it, to see a dead end. There was nothing but a huge rock, the only sound was the sound of chains.

"miiiiiiiiileeeeees, hahahaha!"

"who is there?"

a huge white light appeared in front of me, blinding me for about a second.

" I am here" a white huge bird with some blue feathers and white ones around her, she was not like the phoenixes I had heard talk about, she didn't have any fire. **( you can look at her in deviantart- light spirit, from me, bea2299, better if you also leave a review, for the first days it will be the 'photo' of the story )**

"how a small creature, for such a great destiny"

"wha-what do you mean? what destiny?"

" your ' gifts' miles, were given to you for a reason" she said and posed on the rock in the middle of the cave.

" so there Is a reason!"

"sonic is the once and future king who will unite the land of mobius"

"right…?"

"but he faces many threats, from friend and foe alike"

"I don't see what this has to do with me"

"EVERYTHING, without you, tails, sonic will never success, without you, there will not be any mobius"

"no,NO, you got this wrong!"

"there is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't"

"I am serious, I someone wants to kill him they can go ahead!"

she laughed slightly "none of us can choose our destiny miles, and none of us can escape it"

"no, no way! No, there most be another sonic, this one is an idiot!"

"perhaps it was your destiny change that…"

she opened her wings and looked up.

"go! Your destiny is waiting"

she flew up to a tunnel up in the cave. Her light disappeared letting the cave dark as a wolf's mouth, impossible to see and fly around.

Later…

"Tails!" Espio called, waking me up " have you seen the state of this room!?"

"it just happened"

"by magic?"

I chuckled "yes"

"great, now you can clean it without magic!"

he threw my glove to my face, I laughed.

"I need you to go buy some potatoes in the market. oh! And deliver this to rouge, the poor girl suffers of nightmares, and a little obsession with the jewels."

I nodded, dressed myself and bought the potatoes. I knocked lady rouge's door and entered

"you know, I had been thinking about sonic…"

she entered a little place to change herself

"pass me that dress with the jewels amy, would you?"

she thinks I am Amy? What do I do now?!

"amy, are you there?"

I passed her the dress and she continued

"I mean, that man is a total jerk. Just because I am the king's ward doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?"

I didn't answer

"well does it? Amy?"

I tried to sound like her : "aha"

"if he wants me to go he should just invite me, and he hasn't. so you know what that means?"

again: "a-a'

"…where are you?!"

"here" that time I think I fail sounding like her…

"…it means I am going by my self!"

I decided to go, if she found out I wasn't her she would kill me!

"amy, come here, I need you to help me with this dress"

mi ayes where wide open, I really had to go away! What do I do now!

"amy?" she called again.

"I am here?" Amy entered to the room in that instant, I was so glad, but she didn't get why I was there.

I got near her ear and thanked her for coming, explaining her why I was here as fast as I could, and gave her the medicine.

"so Amy, what do you think, do I wear this one with little jewels or give them I night they really remember"

she was wearing a purple dress full of jewel, and in her hand had a pink one with a heart made of gold in her chest, to be sincere, I didn't like the one she was wearing,… I can see what espio said about her obsessions with the jewels…

a long eared dog was walking to lady Helen's room with a basket full of beautiful fruits and flowers. She knocked the door and lady Helen greeted her.

"lady Helen! Compliments from the king" she said

"come in!"

'lady Helen' looked at the beautiful red apples and green grapes in the basket, she took all the roses in the basket and put them on her desk.

"so sweet, how will I ever repay him?"

"when he hears you sing, that is all I have ever wanted! I am really looking forward the performance!"

"so I am" lady Helen gave a bite to her apple

"I love singing I sing all the time!" the dog touched everything in lady helen's room, putting her very nervous. But the poor little dog removed the cloth from the mirror, looking at the reflection of lady Helen…she was really an old wolf, the one of the other day!

The wolf started to sing opera in a weird language and the dog started to turn gray, her green ayes where grey as well as her fur, she fell in the floor, dead.

She putted the cloth on the mirror and went out of the room.

The celebration was already starting. Everyone was dressed beautiful, the king shadow and sonic where sitting on golden chairs drinking wine. Many jokers trying to amuse shadow but he didn't laugh a bit, but sonic was laughing to death. When lady rouge entered with the pink dress with the golden heart, everyone had the mouth opened. She looked beautiful!

"god have mercy…" sonic said"

"tails! remember you are here to work!" Espio remind me.

"she looks great doesn't she?" Amy was here too, I was glad, it would feel kind of awkward be in this celebration without knowing no one but Espio and the prince of jerks.

"yeah"

"well, I guess some people are born to be queen"

"what? no!"

"I hope so, one day…not that I want to be her…and marry Sonic"

"huh? C'mon Amy, I thought you like this tuff, fast, save the world kind of guys!"

"n-no, I like more ordinary people like you"

"Amy, believe me, I am not ordinary"

"what! No-no I don't mean you, I mean ordinary people, LIKE you. Plus, just because you got an extra tail doesn't mean you are weird or anything ."

"thanks…?"

we looked at each other and did our respective jobs.

Six men started to sound trumpets and the doors of the room opened, lady Helen entered to the room in a pretty yellow dress and a necklace with a stone in the middle.

So shadow started:

"we have enjoyed 20 years of peace, this has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures , but it can't compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Morlac."

Everyone applauded and lady Helen walked to the middle of the room, and started to sing, with her amazing voice, almost magical. Again the idiom she was singing was unknown. Everyone putted attention to her performance.

Tails looked around, the castle was turning grey and the people was falling asleep, so then is when he covered his ears. Spider webs started to appear all over the place, like an abandoned house full of recently killed people, it was a horrible sight, but any of the where dead, they where just sleeping. When everyone, except tails, were asleep he got a knife out and aimed to sonic but he moved his tails and his aye turned golden, making the candelabrum above her falling, she stop singing to let out a scream of pain and the people started to wake up.

The old wolf showed her real self to the people around her, but she looked at sonic again, and used her last straight to throw a knife to sonic, tails pushed sonic to the floor saving him for a sure death, the knife nailed in the chair he was sitting, right where his heart will be. And she died for the wound of the candelabrum on her back. Everyone looked at me shocked, specially sonic.

"you save my boy's life" the king said and continued "this must be repaid!"

" well.."

"don't be so modest"

"no you don't have to my highness"

"but…but this deserves a reward"

"well"

"you should be my son's servant!"

"but father!" sonic interrupted

sonic and tails looked at each other, both where not happy with the idea

I was on my room, thinking, was the phoenix right about my destiny? I didn't want him to be part of it! I tried to escape from it but I couldn't, there is no escape from it.

While this thoughts where in my head Espio entered to the room, with a red book on his hand

"it seems you are a hero!"

"hard to believe isn't it?"

"no, I knew it since the moment I met you, you saved my life remember?"

"but…that was magic"

"and it seems we finally found a use for it"

"what do you mean?"

"I saw you save sonic's life"

"No! no"

"Perhaps that is purpose!"

"…My destiny"

"Indeed."

He handed me the red book and said

"This book was given to me when I was your age, and I have a feeling it will be of more use to you that it was to me"

I looked at the pages and smiled.

" But this is book of magic"

"That why you must keep it hidden"

"I will study every word!"

He smiled at me so I did the same, when a knock in the door interrupted the moment

"Miles! Prince sonic calls you". A voice said

"destiny is calling, better finds out what he wants"

I nodded, hid the book and ran to prince sonic's chambers.

_**the adventures will continue!**_

**I didn't stop writing for a day. I really hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what did you think, I will thank you latter! **_**Review!**_

**Just in case you had doubts:**

**Merlin: tails – 12 years old. Real: 8 years old**

**Arthur: sonic- 19 years old. Real: 15 years old**

**Gwen: amy – 16 years old. Real: 12 years old**

**Uther: shadow (there was no better option) – 52 years old**

**Gaius: espio (no better opsion either) – 64 years old**

**Lady morgana: rouge ( the same)- 19 years old**

…**that's for now! Any suggestion to change the charactes will be accepted, but I will not change neither tails nor sonic.**

**-Reviewing wil be important to me!**


End file.
